TENDER LOVING CARE
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Set right after the pilot both brothers take care of each other when they need it the most.


As the sun began to rise Dean kept the volume down low as he continued to drive. He looked at Sam out of the corner of his eye.

He was sitting still and staring straight ahead. He was quiet ever since they left. Dean took a deep breathe and looked back at the road.

"Dean stop the car!" Sam replied shakily after a few minutes. "Stop the car I can't breathe!"

Dean looked over at Sam as he turned the wheel and pulled over on the side of the road. Fresh tears were streaming down Sam's face and he was breathing heavily as he threw open the door. With clenched fists he kicked the front wheel then he brought his fists down on the hood. Then he seemed to gag and stumbled into a tree and threw up in the bushes.

"Sam. . . Sam!" Dean's voice cracked as he slowly approached his grieving brother. He hesitantly put a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam abruptly spun around and pushed Dean away. Dean was about to say something when Sam began to sob uncontrollably. He grabbed fistfuls of Dean's collar and collapsed onto his knees taking Dean with him. All Dean could do was pull Sam into a hug.

"Shhhhh! It's okay Sam!" Dean whispered as he rocked back and forth. "I'm here for you it's okay!"

They remained that way even as daylight broke.

 **OoOoOoOo**

"Sam we're here!" Dean replied as he raised the blanket off Sam's head.

Dean had helped Sam into the backseat and got him a blanket from the trunk. Sam had curled up and got underneath and stayed that way the whole day as Dean drove until he found a decent hotel.

Dean supported Sam's arm as they entered the room. As soon as the door was closed Sam sighed and practically fell into bed.

Dean sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and went into the bathroom. He turned on the water and began splashing it in his face. He grabbed a face cloth, dried his face then sighed and leaned on the sink. He just stared at his reflection feeling helpless. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sam moan.

He tore open the door as Sam screamed.

"Jeeeesssss NOOOO!" Sam gasped flailing in the bed.

"Sam Sam!" Dean exclaimed shaking Sam's shoulders.

"Nooooo!" Sam groaned as he stopped flailing and began sobbing.

Tears welled up in Dean eyes as he he got an idea. He got in next to Sam and pulled him close. He rubbed his back and ruffled his hair.

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine!' He began to sing soothingly. 'You make me happy when skies are grey!'

As he sang Sam's breathing slowed and his head turned instinctively into Dean's chest.

'You'll never know dear, how much I love you!' Dean continued to sing.

'Please don't take my sunshine away!'

Dean yawned as he continued to rub Sam's back.

 **OoOoOoOo**

The next three days passed in a blur. Sam just got out of the shower when Dean called to him through the door.

"Sammy!" Dean called then sneezed. "I'm back with lunch!"

"I'll be out in a second!" He called out as he quickly pulled some clothes on.

Sam opened the bathroom door and practically ran into Dean. He looked like he was about to throw up.

He stumbled into the sink and threw up in it. A concerned Sam placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck.

"Whoa Dean you're burning up!" Sam replied.

"I'm fine!" Dean replied weakly trying to pull away then crossed his eyes. "No I'm not!"

Dean almost collapsed but Sam caught him.

"Let me get you to bed!" Sam exclaimed supporting his arm. "Or judging by how hot you feel I think you need a doctor!"

"No doctor I bought medicine!" Dean replied weakly.

Sam helped him into bed and them looked in the bag on the table. There was a couple different cold medications and some aspirin. He grabbed a glass of water and gave Dean the medicine. Dean sighed and immediately feel asleep. Sam then got a damp face cloth and put it on his forehead.

Sam was just finishing up his lunch when Dean groaned.

"Dean are you okay!" Sam asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Momma!" Dean groaned wincing. "Momma!"

"Dean it's me Sam!" Sam replied as he stroked Dean chin and sadly realized that this whole ordeal with Jess must've stirred up old memories.

"Sing the Jude song Momma!" Dean groaned as his face fell into Sam's hand.

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as laid down next to Dean and pulled him close.

'Hey Jude, don't make it bad!' Sam began to sing. 'Take a sad song and make it better!'

As he sang Dean's breathing slowed and his head turned instinctively into Sam's chest.

'Remember to let her into your heart!' Sam continued to sing. 'Then you can start to make it better!'

Sam stroked Dean's hair and continued singing.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Two day later Sam was putting their duffles in the trunk when Dean came back from dropping off the room key.

"Dean thank you for taking care of me!" Sam blurted out. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you for taking me Sammy!" Dean replied pulling Sam into a hug.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
